


To See You

by orphan_account



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun had heard Kumagami confess so many times, but he had a favorite one. A bittersweet, beautiful blizzard of a confession.</p><p>And maybe they were the stars.</p><p>And he never wanted to stop seeing Kumagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You

Kumagami had a thing for Shun. That was never really a secret, Shun knew before Kumagami in all the times after he confessed the very first time, as he would know whenever he leapt through time again that, at some point, 'Pooh' would develop feelings for him once more. He himself confessed a few times, but a lot of times Kumagami beat him to it. Somehow, over the many, many times that it happened, Kumagami always managed to confess in a way that was at least a little bit different from all the other times, every single time.

Shun could very clearly remember one time, because that certain time was his favorite of the ways that Kumagami had decided to confess to him. He had known it was coming, but something . . . Something stopped him from halting all of Kumagami's antics with a kiss, something about the way the other boy looked at him whenever he asked Shun if he would like to star-gaze with him. So, he didn't just tell Kumagami that he was being stupid about it and kiss him, he let the other boy take his hand and lead him wherever Kumagami wanted to take him.

The time leaping boy still retained his eyesight at that point, though he did require glasses. Still, with the glasses he could see, so star-gazing was not a tactless thing for Kumagami to ask Shun to do with him. Kumagami led Shun to the spot on the hill where they would meet for the first time every time Shun leapt, and they wordlessly layed down next to each other, for that moment just drinking in each other's presence.

They lay rather close to each other, but it wasn't weird for them. Their thighs were touching and arms sharing warmth, and, in honesty, Kumagami was staring more at Shun then at the stars. He was practically laying on his side instead of his back to stare at Shun, and the blatantness and intensity of his look sent a pleasant shiver right down the other boy's spine. Shun tried to look at the stars, but his gaze kept drifting to rest on Kumagami instead.

Neither of them really minded the way the other was looking at them.

"Shun . . ." Kumagami started, then paused. How did you want to word what he was feeling. "You . . . You probably know this already, but I don't feel for you like . . . " he trailed off again, and sighed. Shun simply stayed quiet, but he took one of Kumagami's hands in his and squeezed quite little bit. He didn't let go, and Kumagami didn't shy away from the touch. When the light haired boy started talking again, it seemed like he was on a completely different topic.

"Do you think that the snow loves the fields and trees, as it kisses them so gently?" _Hmm_ , Shun thought. _That's not really the kind of thing that Kumagami usually says._ But he didn't mention it, he just somewhat pursed his lips.

"That sounds like a quote," He stated.

"It is. It's Lewis Carroll. Well, it's more or less a quote. I probably got it a little bit wrong, but the idea is still there. So . . . do you?" Shun laughed a little bit at the way Pooh admitted it, a little reluctantly, but then the almost blind boy actually thought about it.

"Um, well, I don't know. To be honest, I usually don't think about stuff like that, Y'know. I'm usually talking and thinking about ways to make this world better, to change things. But . . . The snow loving the fields and trees . . . Hmm. " he moved his other hand to brush along Kumagami's face, the curve of his cheekbones, he soft of his lips, the feel of his skin. "I . . . I think that I'd like to believe that. Maybe just as a thing for love in general? Like, love can be soft and sweet as a gentle kiss but, well, sometimes it's a downright blizzard."

Kumagami smiled. "With the way I love you, every moment is a blizzard. But I wouldn't change a thing." Shun turned to look directly at Kumagami, a soft smile on his face.

"I feel exactly the same way, Pooh." Shun squeezed the hand that was in his own, and used the hand that had previously traced Kumagami's face to push up his glasses. Kumagami's face lit up a little bit, and he squeezed back, before repeating the other boy's actions, just vice versa. He started with his hand lightly threaded through Shun's hair, and slowly, gently, slid it softly to lightly swipe over plump lips and actress Shun's cheekbone. He tilted the other boy's face with the utmost care, and slid their lips together with an ease.

Shun never really was one for gentle kisses though, he was a blizzard after all.

He let Kumagami have a moment to savor it, before pushing back with passion and tongue and the knowledge from countless other times of what Kumagami _really_  liked. He let out a little gasp when Kumagami responded enthusiastically, slitting his other hand around Shun's waist to pull him closer. The darker haired boy moved his hands to rest on the back of Kumagami's neck, pulling the other boy closer as well.

And though this Kumagami knew he had never kissed Shun before, he couldn't help but feel as if he had definitely kissed Shun before. He nipped at Shun's lip, and let his hand wander a little lower than Shun's waist. It was cold under the stars and they were warm together, and it was a blizzard and messy but perfectly coordinated all at once. Kumagami let himself feel the memory of Shun's lips, his skin, his warmth, everything etch itself into his mind. And Shun did too.

After a little while longer, they let their kiss-swollen lips separate, and breathed heavily. They realized thatched they should have thought to breath, and that was why every gasp felt almost eternal. After a few more minutes, Kumagami asked, "We've done this before, haven't we? A lot?"

Shun smiled a little softly. "Yeah. In the future. It's hell to wait for you to feel the same, but every single time you make the wait worth it. I'll always wait for you, my blizzard." Kumagami blinked.

"Shun."

"Yes?"

"What's one thing you really don't want to give up? Maybe not most of all, but a lot?" Kumagami felt like he should've returned what Shun had said, at least addressed it, but something felt important. Like a forever pressing matter. If only . . . If only he could tell for certain _what_.

After a moment or two of silence, Shun replied. "To see you. My eyesight might go altogether, and I'll miss being able to see you if it does." Kumagami's nodded, brushing his lips against Shun's again briefly, and squeezing the hand that he had reclaimed in his grip.

"Maybe you won't have to lose it all the way." He meant to say more. He meant to say that it might kill him if Shun had to go back, because he would miss him. He would miss him, but he wouldn't, because he e o I'd stop existing, but he wouldn't. It was confusing, and he was in love with a blizzard.

"I hope not."

"Me too." After just a brief moment " . . . Shun?"

"Yes, Pooh?" The nickname was said with so much fondness, it was impossible to miss.

"I'm so goddamn in love with you."

And three weeks later, Shun told the group that it was time for his last leap back into time.


End file.
